


Try Asking

by xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: Bond decides that Q's smart blood must be responsible for the unrelenting heat he's having, so holding his Quartermaster at gunpoint must be the answer.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Q opened his eyes slowly, and it took a minute to adjust to the feeling of someone in bed beside him. He saw the blond hair and scar on the shoulder just in time to stop him from panicking. There was a stab of… something… in his chest, a moment where he wished Bond wouldn't wake up so full of resentment and self loathing. Bond had showed up fevered, mid heat, after his mission. He’s skipped Q Branch and Medical to show up on Q’s doorstep, half out of his mind with hormones. Two days of mindless sex had ensued, although Q hadn’t really been able to enjoy it. Might as well get some sleep before the next time he woke up with a gun in his face. There would be no orgasm for him. Bond would get off, and then fall asleep, just like he'd done all the times in the two days prior.

Not that he'd ever wanted an Omega. Hell no. But one like Bond would be such a prize, his inner Alpha preened. One who was a battle every step of the way, capable of taking care of himself, but coming to Q instead. Q tried to quash the thought, no use pretending. 

“I can kill you before you know it, and England would shoot you first,” Bond had warned the first time he dropped his pants and presented for Q. “Just fuck me already and get it over with so I can go back to normal.”

***

“No need to be a rude bastard,” Q opened his eyes to the feel of cold gun metal against the center of his forehead. “You might try please, you know. It's a much better way to get my cock interested.”

Bond sputtered and opened his mouth to retort.

“Stuff it and fuck you aren't the best ways to get me to knot you either,” Q gave a long suffering sigh. “It's worse than the one liners you use on honey pot missions. I'm quite sure they let you have sex with them just to shut you up.”

Bond put down the gun and growled, his nails raking down Q's chest.

“Aren't you ready to tell me what you want?” Q licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry at the sight of Bond staring at him like a meal. “This whole being held at gunpoint isn't conductive to me having an orgasm. Or are you just using me… no thought for if I enjoy it or not? I get that you’re in heat and everything, but it might be a little bit better if you didn’t roll over and start snoring the second you come. It’s like being a fucking married straight couple, I did my duty.”

Because Q hadn't come yet. The feel of being inside Bond was incredible, and there were the birth control shots so he didn't have to worry about consequences. But the selfish part of him held out, for the first time he had an orgasm inside someone to be enjoyable.

“Please Alpha… knot me?” Bond batted his lashes. “Is that what you want to hear?” He wrapped his fingers around Q's throat with a sneer. “Fuck you and your smart blood!” Bond retrieved the gun and headed for the door, grabbing his clothes from the floor. “I'm sure you'll enjoy telling everyone at the office, especially Eve. Just remember, I know where you live. And I know ways to kill you that no one would ever know.”

Q was frozen in place until he heard the front door slam, and then headed for the bathroom. He had to get out of the apartment before he suffocated on the scent of them together, and work was the best way to shut off his brain. He showered in icy water and pulled on his clothes, and shaking so badly he had trouble with the buttons.

By the time he made it to Six, it was just dawn on a Sunday morning. No one was inside Q Branch but the techs watching the monitors, and he made it into his office without speaking. He sat down and logged into his email, determined to catch up on work, and forget.

***

The sheets still smelled like him, and Q couldn't bring himself to change them. He tossed and turned and stared at the clock. The cats were fed up with his restlessness and had deserted the bed in favor of the living room. The biggest problem was that no matter how many times Q touched himself, it wasn't enough. The sex itself hadn't been enough either. But this… it was a toss up which option was worse.

He gave up and ripped the sheets off the bed, unwilling to torture himself further with the smell, the pheromones that had him awake and rock hard yet again.

***

“What did you do to me?” Bond stormed into his office, a wild animal on the prowl. “I haven't had a heat in years, and now, it just won't end.”

“What did I do to you? You held me at gunpoint and ordered me to fuck you,” Q hid his shaking hands in his lap. “I did what you told me.”

“What did you give me? All I want is more!” Bond seethed.

“I didn't give you anything,” Q shook his head. “Other than the sex I gave you every time you put a gun to my head… I went down on you, I fucked you, I let you fuck yourself on my fingers. What else did you want?”

“I don't believe you,” Bond fumed. “There has to be more to it than that. You didn't even enjoy it, you're completely unaffected. Your knot never came out. Why the fuck didn't you get off?” He grabbed Q by the front of the shirt and pulled him up out of his chair. 

“I-” Q tried to catch his breath, and his balance. “This- Bond, please. Just let me go.” No sign of the gun, but that didn't mean anything.

“Why didn't you enjoy fucking me?” Bond demanded. “That's all you alphas want, to fuck us raw and never speak to us again. But you… why did you have to be different?”

“Is that what you think?” Q choked out. “That I'm just like any alpha you've been fucked by on a mission? That I'm going to be the next Le Chiffe, and take my pound of flesh?”  
  
“What the fuck else would you do?” Bond let go, and Q landed hard, the rolling chair slammed back into the wall.  
  
“I told you… try asking please?” Q smoothed down his shirt. “It was hard to do what you wanted. Terror isn't a big turn on for me.”

“I should have known you would be one of those hopeless romantics,” Bond sank into the chair in front of Q's desk. “Give some to yourself,” he demanded. 

“Some what?” 

“The smart blood! You must have more,” Bond pointed to the safe.

“Who do you think I tried it on first?” Q gave a dry laugh. “I would never give one of my agents something I wouldn't use on myself.”

“So it's… you don't like Omegas? Or is it just me?” Bond asked bitterly.

“Will you listen to yourself for one fucking second?” Q slammed his fist down on the table. “I don't get hard at gunpoint, and suddenly I must not be attracted to Omegas? Gunpoint, Bond! I don't fucking get hard at gunpoint on command!”

Bond's eyes widened. 

"If you don't trust me enough to even get it through your head that I would never take advantage of my own agents, then do not ever ask me to monitor your missions again. Now, get out. Let me do my job and run my fucking branch,” Q advanced on him, eyes hard.

“I didn't-”

“Get. Out.” Q bit out. “And next time you go into heat, try hiring someone. I don't appreciate you exploiting my crush and getting angry that I don't share your gun kink.”

Bond didn't say anything in return. He slid out the door, silent as a ghost. The Q Branch employees made a point of ignoring him, and R waited until he was gone to bring a fresh mug of tea.

“I'm sorry, I should have interrupted sooner,” she said, setting the mug down in front of Q.

“Not your job, to redirect Bond's ire,” Q gave her a weak smile. “Should have stood up for myself a bit sooner. What are we working on today?”

*** 

True to his word, Q let someone else handle Bond's next mission. He stayed on the comms and got 004 back to London with bruised ribs and a few self repaired scratches, the only one to make it out of the Israeli embassy in Beirut alive.

But by the time Q had handed him off to go to a conference, three missions later, Bond had well and truly gotten the message. Q had trained a department full of competent handlers, all of whom brought him home safe. But Q was no longer a comfort in his ear, or a good luck charm to arm him before he left.

***

“What do I do?” Bond asked Eve.

“What did you do to make an ass of yourself?” Eve countered.

“He hasn't told you?” Bond put down his pint glass and stared at her. “He's your best friend.”

“He refused to speak about you, said it wasn't his place,” Eve shrugged. “I just know he's staying at Six most nights, and he looks like he hasn't slept. You need to fix this, James. Whatever you did to him, make it right.”

“What makes you think it was me?” Bond countered.

“Please!” Eve arched an eyebrow. “Don't play stupid with me.”

*** 

Bond wasn't sure where to start. Unaccustomed to talking about his feelings, he didn't know how to approach Q. His dreams were full of tousled curls and vibrant green eyes, and he woke every morning hard and frustrated.

“Let me take you to dinner,” he walked into Q's office just after the sun came up.

“What the-” Q pulled away from the blueprint he was drawing. 

“Please?” Bond ran a hand through his hair, still wet from doing laps in the pool. “I'm not sleeping. You're not sleeping. Let's figure this out?” 

“There's nothing to figure out,” Q shook his head. “We are coworkers, and adults. We'll be professional.”

“You mentioned a crush,” Bond pressed.

“Forget it. Nothing to talk about,” the tips of Q's ears turned pink. 

“Dinner?” James cajoled. “Let's at least be able to work together. This cold shoulder is making me nervous. What if a mission goes pear shaped and I need you?”

“I handle my department, even if I'm not in your ear,” Q frowned. “Did something go wrong that I don't know about?”

“No… but what if something does?” James asked sheepishly. “What if you aren't there?”

“Are you saying that you doubt my professionalism? That I won't do my job because I'm annoyed with you?” Q narrowed his eyes.

“No! Maybe?” James felt foolish. “I've put you at risk before. You're probably tired of dealing with my shite.”

“I'm thoroughly fed up with you,” Q sighed. “But I'm quite capable of being professional, despite my emotions.”

“I can't forget you,” James whispered. “And I'm not okay with the fact that you didn't enjoy being with me.”

“Really? Can we just get past that?” Q huffed. “This is all about your ego?”

“Well… yes. We can get past it. But I want to get past, not just ignore it,” Bond said, holding out his hand. “Can we start over? Not just for my ego. I want to know what I'm missing.”

“Can I just state for the record, this sounds like a terrible idea?” Q said suspiciously.

“Completely honest, I promise,” James touched their finger tips together. “I'm not trying to take advantage. But I am completely selfish; I want to know what it's like to be with you, and have you enjoy it.”

“Horrible rubbish,” Q gave in and traced the lines on Bond's hand. “You'll have a horrid laugh at my expense at the pub over this.”

“Our secret,” Bond whispered. “But please, call me James?”

“Alright… James,” Q pushed his glasses up his nose. “Six o'clock?”

“It's a date… Quartermaster,” James let the syllables roll off his tongue. “May I have the pleasure of escorting you to dinner?” He pressed a kiss to the palm of Q's hand.

“Yes, alright. Call me Talin though,” Q stood. “But I warn you… no guns. I can protect myself, and you.”

“I always go armed,” Bond protested. 

“James… if you want to go to dinner, and come to my bed, you'll do as I say,” Q allowed no argument.

“Yes, alpha,” James bowed his head. “Whatever it takes.”

“That's just disturbing,” Q mused. “Knock that off.”

“Six,” Bond smiled, a rare genuine look that lit his eyes. “I'll be looking forward to it,” he slid out the door without a sound. 

Q sunk back into his chair and grinned to himself, touching the spot that Bond had kissed.

By 3pm, Q gave up working and went down to the gym to work out. His nerves weren't steady enough to focus on anything important, and all of his busy work was completed.

By the time he stepped out of the shower at 1730, Q was humming. He'd kept himself from doing more than washing in the shower, although the memory of James's bright eyes was enough to bring a soft smile to his face. He slid on his softest black cardigan and grey wool slacks, with a green button down to match his eyes, and black suede boots. He added a touch of cologne behind his ears, and put in his contacts, before ruffling his drying hair with his fingers. He made it down to his office ten minutes early, to find Bond pacing. 

“A bit anxious, are you?” Talin teased, touching James's arm.

“Oh!” James's eyes went wide. “I was… wow. You look incredible. I was afraid you'd snuck away.”

“Hardly. You're early,” Talin gave him a peck on the cheek. “Let me just get the keys.”

“Oh, so we're taking your car?” James asked.

“Not quite. It's a project I've been working on,” Talin unlocked his office and opened the safe behind the desk. He took a set of keys out and gathered his messenger bag. “Follow me,” he headed for the stairs without a word, pulling the office door closed behind him.

A charcoal grey Rolls Royce Silver Cloud sat just inside the garage doors. (https://classiccars.com/listings/find/1963-1965/rolls-royce/silver-cloud-iii)

“Tell me…” James breathed.

“For tonight,” Talin unlocked the door and held it open. “Please, have a seat… James.” He waited for Bond to get in, and bent to buckle the seat belt around him.

“You…” James swallowed as Talin pulled on leather gloves and leaned back into the soft leather seat. “You know how to impress a man.”

“Well… I've had no one to impress,” Talin turned the key, and the engine started with a purr. “You get to see my best that I've been saving for a special occasion. So, where am I driving us to?”

“There's a good tapas place not too far from your apartment,” Bond cleared his throat. “If that's not too forward of me?”

“You assume a lot for a first date,” Talin didn't make eye contact, trying to hide his smile. 

“We can go somewhere else,” Bond was quick to add.

“I'm teasing, relax,” Talin touched Bond's hand. 

"Will you tell me… if it's …" Bond stared out the window. "Never mind."

"Tell you what?" Talin pulled over. "I feel like I'm missing half the conversation."

"I'm an old dog who can't learn new tricks. I don't blame you… if that's why you didn't enjoy it," James refused to meet his eyes. "I'm not like an Omega you'd pull at a club. You can hardly expect me to do anything ordinary."

"Do you see me going home with someone random? That's rather insulting," Talin touched his cheek. "Look at me, James?" He asked softly, a request rather than a command. "You've already made an insufferable ass of yourself, and I'm letting you take me to dinner. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"You could be taking the piss," James sulked, refusing to turn.

"Yes… I could be. Your gamble," Talin shrugged. "But don't you want to find out? You suggested this."

"I'm not sure," Bond shrugged defiantly. 

"What if it goes badly?" Talin laughed.

"What if it goes  _ well _ and I want more?" James finally stared, steel eyes cold. "What if it's all I've never allowed myself to want? I can't have it."

"What can't you have? Happiness?" Talin turned off the car and unbuckled his own seatbelt so he could turn to face James. 

"I'm not a bloody housewife!" James gritted out, rubbing at eyes that were shiny, betraying him.

"What on Earth…? Who said anything about a housewife?" Talin swallowed back a laugh as the panic showed on Bond's face. "Just because you're…? Honestly, if it worries you so much, you can be on top. I don't bloody care."

"Don't patronize me!" Bond shouted. "I'm being serious."

"And so am I," Talin said, voice low. "You're an assassin, Bond. The best Britain has, a killer. I'm not about to demand you barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen. It's never crossed my mind. I'm on birth control, and I'm sure the Service gives it to you as well. But pleasure… that… could be mutual, rather than at gunpoint. If that idea is too much for you, and you are still interested in threatening me, then this can't work."

"I want… I want… you," Bond hung his head. "All I've thought about is how you would look if you were enjoying yourself… what noises you'd make," his ears and neck turned red. "I want to see you turned on… because of me."

"James…" Talin let out a desperate breath, heart pounding in his ribs. "You have no idea how much-"

"Show me. Skip dinner?" James's eyes were wide. "Take me home."

"I don't know..." Talin shook his head. 

"It could be!" James countered.

"That isn't what you want though, is it?" Talin took a deep breath. "You'd resent me in the morning and have found a reason to hate me, like every other alpha."

"So, what then? You're going to court me and make me eat out of your hand?" James snarled.

"No, I was hoping we could eat dinner like two adults, because I haven't had a meal sitting down in days," Talin took a deep breath. "I didn't say I was going to put a ring on your finger and ask for a blushing virgin, did I? But you offered dinner, and I'd kill for something that isn't from a vending machine or cafe."

"I… of course. I did say dinner," James gave a chagrined look. "I know work keeps you busy."

"Have to bring all of you home safe, don't I?" Talin let his shoulders relax and turned the car back on. 

"But… do you do this for everyone?" James hated himself for the stab of jealousy that found its way to his gut.

"Look at me, James Bond," Talin caught Bond's chin in his fingers. "I've never taken home someone from work, and I've never knotted another Omega. You've got no competition, love," he pressed a soft kiss to James's earlobe and let his eyelashes brush against his cheek.

"Alright," James opened his eyes as Talin leaned back, breath stuck. He leaned in for a quick press of the lips.

"Eager, aren't you?" Talin stroked long fingers down James's neck, massaging the knots. "I won't let you down."

The dinner was pleasant enough, small plates of foods they shared, stealing a kiss between cold sips of sangria. Talin watched the color bloom on James's cheeks from the alcohol as he nursed his own single glass.

"Dessert?" He asked, spooning a sticky flan into James's mouth and kissing away traces from his lips. He tasted like the espresso he'd ordered, full of earthiness and warm.

"Yessss," the blue eyes shut blissfully and James curled closer into his side. "Are you going to make me sleep alone tonight?"

"Not hardly… I intend to keep you," Talin chuckled at the way James moaned and adjusted himself. "But at least a nap… before anything else. I'm full and sleepy, and your eyes are closing."

"What time do you have to be in tomorrow?" James asked, sipping at his own cappuccino. 

"I took the liberty of taking a personal day," Talin signaled for the check. He slid a few bills into the waiter's hand and led James out into the night. "I thought you might prefer a more… leisurely weekend, rather than an eager fumble."

"All weekend?" James asked. 

"If you aren't sick of me by then," Talin laughed. "We can order groceries in the morning, and I can watch you wander around in my robe."

"Sorry?" James looked taken back.

"Did you want just a tumble in the sheets?" Talin opened the car door for him. "You can forget what I said…"

"No, no. It's just… with me?" James sat down and stared at him. "Why would you put all that energy into me?"

"You asked what if you could have all the things you'd never dared to want," Talin reminded. He climbed into the car seat beside James. "I've had sex, but never knotted someone. Think about what I said …"

_ A crush… I've never knotted another Omega… I intend to keep you… _

"Oh!" James sat back, mouth wide.

"Just figured it out, did you?" Talin took James's hand in his own and kissed the palm.

James's breath escaped in something close to a moan, and Talin caught the front of his shirt in long, deft fingers. He pulled him in, enjoying the way his eyes dilated, and brushed their lips against each other.

"Can you hold on for me, until we get back to mine?" Talin asked, words murmured against James's cheek. James nodded and pressed his eyes closed, breathing still too fast.

Talin was deliberate, and threw the car into gear. They were back at his place before James had managed a full sentence. He'd opened his mouth a few times, but managed nothing more than a few sounds.

"Are you ready for me to make you feel good?" Talin asked softly, tangling his fingers into James's hair. 

"Uh… yes," James found his eyes closing again as he gave into the touch. 

"Let's go inside," Talin whispered, pressing his fingers to James's wrist. His pulse was hammering beneath the warm flesh.

"Please," James said. He followed, hands in his pockets. He took a quick look at his surroundings, his training kicking in even when the promise of pleasure was imminent. Talin pulled him along up the stairs and into the clean flat.

"I finally changed the sheets, you'll have to help me stain the new ones," he winked as he led James down the hall to the bedroom. 

"No nap?" James asked.

"We'll see," Talin got a bottle of massage oil from the dresser. "Take that shirt off for me?" He took off his own sweater, trousers, and button down, down to his pants and a tight vest. He kicked off his shoes and knelt on the bed. 

"A massage?" James frowned. 

"Just trust me," Talin smiled, crooking a finger at him.

James was soon groaning beneath his capable hands as Talin worked out the tension in his shoulders. He enjoyed the sounds, James vulnerable but relaxed. 

"You're right… a nap sounds great," James murmured as Talin massaged his feet. 

"I intend to keep you… we have all the time you like," Talin pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned out the light.

***

James woke up to a warm mouth on the back of his neck, Talin mouthing at each ridge of his spine.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. The sky was just turning grey, dawn close. 

"You let me sleep that long?" James frowned.

"You were tired, and you looked so peaceful," Talin traced his finger across Bond's scar on his chest. "I was mostly asleep myself anyway, until a bit ago. But I wanted to kiss you. I hope you don't mind me waking you up." He bent in to give James a slow, thorough kiss, fingers stroking James's chin, rubbing at his stubble.

"No… quite nice to be woken like this," James pulled him down. 

"I want you," Talin whispered, grinding down against James. "Can I taste you?"

"What?" James laughed. "That's not… are you sure?"

"Quite. Have you ever come from having someone eat you out?" Talin raised an eyebrow.

"No. No one ever has…" James looked down at his hands. 

"You're in good hands," Talin laid James back down against the pillows and pressed a line of kisses to his belly, ending with a kiss on the tip of his cock.

"Tease," James sighed at the soft lips, not quite enough friction. 

"I'm only getting started," Talin gave him a wicked grin and swallowed him down in one smooth move, which had James shouting, fingers tangled in the mess of curls.

"Fuck… stop! I'll…" James lost the argument and came, back arching off the bed.

"Just a little something to take the edge off, so I can enjoy you properly," Talin wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and crawled up to kiss James. "I’ve got you."

James let himself melt back into the pillows, skin still tingling. He patted Talin's back and slowly caught his breath.

"You're a proper menace," he groaned. "You're trying to bloody kill me."

"Stop being dramatic," Talin giggled and frotted against James's belly, his own cock hard. "I'm hardly about to kill you when I have an offer to knot you. Are you still okay with that?" He asked softly, tracing a finger down the stubble on James's cheek.

"Just… it's been a long time," James swallowed at the tender expression.

"I know. I'll be careful with you," Talin leaned down and nipped at his ear. "Let me get my mouth on you though, love. I've been dying for a taste of that slick."

"You're serious," James studied him. "You really want to?" 

"I may come just from tasting you," Talin nodded, pulling a cock ring from the nightstand. "This is for me… you come as many times as you can," he sighed as he slipped it on. "I want to smell you on me for days."

He slid down the bed and turned James over, kissing down to his hole. Talin nipped at the rim and pressed a kiss on each cheek, before running his tongue around James's pucker. James clenched at the warm, wet tongue dipping inside him and moaned into the pillows.

Talin was already so hard it hurt, and his cock was weeping against his belly. James was thrusting back into him, taking his tongue as deep as it would reach. Slick coated his thighs, and his back was arched, cock ruddy against his skin. 

"So fucking hot," Talin whispered, adding his thumb into the mix to find James's sweet spot. "Look at you, like sin and temptation and everything I ever dreamed of never having."

James was pleading, a mix of moans and sobs, and biting his hand, barely able to form words.

" _ Alfa… Le do thoil _ ," he slipped into Gaelic, 'alpha, please'. " _ A bheith agam _ ," 'have me'. "Please, take me, Alpha," he reached for Talin's hand and squeezed the fingers.

"Easy… I have you," Talin kissed up his spine and slotted his body behind James as he rolled them over, spooned behind him. He nipped at his bond gland and ran his hand through James's slick and over his cock. "Gods… you're incredible."

James froze at the teeth on his neck, and arched back, trying to buck Talin off.

"I won't bite it… you're safe," Talin soothed as James growled. "Look at me?" He turned James's chin so their eyes could meet. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with… certainly not mate you on a first date."

"I can't be sure of that," James stared at him, eyes narrowed. 

"Do you want to be on top?" Talin asked.

"No … not really," James thought for a moment, and then shook his head. He turned away, face buried into the pillows.

"Hey… come back to me," Talin kissed the scar on his shoulder. "Don't hide. I want you to enjoy this. We can go as slow as you like."

"I LIKE the idea of you biting me," James turned over to face him. "That's the bloody problem!"

"So I can bite any number of other places on your body, none of which will be permanent," Talin stroked a hand through James's sweaty hair. He bent to lick a stripe across James's collar bone and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh.

James arched under him and screamed, fingers tangling into Talin's hair.

"Please… gods…" James gasped. "Don't stop."

"Like that?" Talin chuckled and licked at the mark. "Anywhere you like, love." He slid down James's body and nipped at the ridge of his hip. He traced his thumb over James's pucker, and slid his finger into him, James still tugging at his hair.

"No, please… just…" James gasped. "I need you to fuck me."

Talin hummed against the bruised skin between his teeth and pressed his head into James's hand. He took his time working his way back to James's lips, leaving a bit mark on his belly, and one on his left nipple as well.

"Are you sure?" He looked down at James. "It won't bother me if you want to be on top."

"Just fuck me already," James rolled his eyes. "I might die if you don't hurry up."

"That's rather dramatic… for someone who already came once," Talin murmured, bending down to catch James's bottom lip in his teeth.

"Take off the cock ring… I want all of you," James slipped his hand between them to fondle Talin. "I want your knot, your cock… I want to feel you for days."


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck!” Talin swore as James squeezed around his fingers. “Just as soon as I can get inside you without coming on the spot.” He bit at the base of James’s throat, nowhere near his bond gland, leaving the imprint of his teeth.

“Hurry up, will you please?” James gritted out. 

“That’s enough!” Talin slid into him in one motion and squeezed his eyes shut with a moan. “Fuck.”

James’ eyes widened and he froze, mouth open. 

“Don’t… move,” Talin pleaded. “I want to make this good for you.”

“You- your face,” James whispered. “It’s already so much better than anything we did. The way you’re looking at me…”

“What?” Talin blinked at him, vision blurry without his glasses.

“You like it,” James said softly. 

“How could I not? You feel incredible,” Talin let his breath out slowly and moved his hips in a small circle. “Gods… no wonder people chase this their whole lives.”

“You’re already inside me, my ego is big enough,” James smirked, pulling his hips closer, hands around his Quartermaster’s thighs.

“No… I’m serious,” Talin rolled his eyes and smiled. “It… wow. If I would have known…”

“Just fuck me already,” James said. “You can be all philosophical once we’re knotted together.”

“Still demanding,” Talin’s smile lit up his face. “James… can I kiss you?”

“That’s… you’ve got your cock in me and you’re asking if you can kiss me? Little late for that,” James pressed their lips together, tangling his fingers in the messy curls.

Talin threw himself into the kiss, arched back against the pull of James’ hand in his hair. Then they were locked together, and all he could do was roll his hips and chase James’ mouth, sucking on his tongue and bruised lips.

“I knew you had it in you,” James chuckled as the orgasm washed over Talin and he cried out against James’ skin, James’ cock slipping between their bellies.

“Can you come again?” Talin whispered once he caught his breath and rolled them on their sides, still knotted together. He drew his fingers through the slick on James’ thighs and wrapped his long fingers around James’ cock.

“It won’t take much,” James warned. “Easy… yes, just like that,” he chased Talin’s mouth and kissed him, all tongue and teeth.

“You feel so good in my hand,” Talin said. “Will you come for me?” He plundered James’ mouth, the rhythm the same as his fingers. James arched against him and came, panting.

“I don’t know what’s more wicked, your mouth or your fingers,” James murmured once he caught his breath. He opened his eyes slowly as Talin shifted his hips, pulling the blankets up around them.

“Well, you can decide later,” Talin smiled sleepily. “After I make you breakfast.”

“What if I want you for breakfast?” But his Quartermaster was already asleep, arms wrapped around James.

***

James woke and stretched, skin still sticky. He slipped out of bed after untangling himself from Talin, and went to wash up. He flipped on the bathroom lights and his body was a mess of scratches and bites. He drummed his fingers over the teeth marks on his throat and smiled. 

By the time he slipped back into bed Talin was blinking awake, eyes still heavy.

“Do you need anything, James? Hungry?”

“Not yet, just needed to clean up,” James got back into bed. “Relax.”

“Do you-” Talin looked bashful.

“Do I what?”

“Do you mind if I come lay near you?” Talin sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Ugh. After I wash up. I just passed out.”

“Go wash up and then come get a proper cuddle,” James teased. 

“Thanks,” Talin scurried into the bathroom, cheeks stained in a blush.

James checked his phone, just past 1100, and no missed calls. What the fuck was he doing, having a lazy weekend? He smiled as Talin came out of the bathroom.

“Come here then,” he held up the blankets and Talin pressed himself against James’ side. 

“Anyone call?” Talin yawned as he pressed a kiss against James’ collar bone. “My emergency ringer didn’t go off so I’m safe so far.”

“No, nothing,” James shook his head. “You know, I haven’t had a weekend in bed with someone since-”

“Your heat,” Talin whispered. “I hope this was- better?”

“It was amazing, and it’s not over,” James traced his fingers down Talin’s arm. “What about round two?”

“Round two?” Talin studied him. “Aren’t you due for an existential crisis or something?”

“Probably, but your cock is a much more attractive option,” James found the lube and warmed some on his fingers. “What I’d really like...” he took Talin’s cock in his hand and kept his touch light, fingertips dancing over the knot. 

“Yesss?” It came out breathy.

“I’d love to ride you,” James bent and kissed him. “Feel you in my throat.”

“Anything,” Talin’s cock was already hardening in James’ hand, his knot filling out. “I should…”

“You should just lay there, and let me,” James pushed him back against the pillows with a grin. “Don’t worry, I’ll hardly break in your care, Quartermaster.” 

His annunciation of the title made Talin shiver, and he nodded, as James straddled him and slid down onto his cock.

“Oh!” Talin gripped the sheets in his fingers.

“No, no, hands on me,” James swallowed at the tightness. “Just…” he put Talin’s hands on his shoulders and rocked. “There. Fuck.” 

“You… gods. You’re so tight,” Talin sighed. “Are you sure this is alright?”

“I’m absolutely sure that I’m about to come without you touching my cock,” James rocked again, a bigger movement of his hips. “Now, fuck me like you mean it.”

Talin let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of James’ skin under his hands. His knot was already swelling and James’ rocking had it sliding into him, tying them together.

“So, everything you wanted?” James managed.

“Do you want me to critique you?” Talin laughed.

“Hardly. Just making sure you’re enjoying yourself,” James teased. “I’d hate to not live up to my reputation.”

“I never paid much attention to that, I assumed you left it… OH!” Talin sighed as the last bit of his knot slid into James. “I assumed that was part of 007, you left it at the door with your mission reports.”

And there…. was the Alpha James Bond had always dreamed about, the one who knew his darkest secrets and had no preconceived notions based on what he’d heard around Six.

“What?” Talin asked softly. “I lost you for a moment there.”

“Just… nothing,” James shook his head. “Let me remind you what we were doing?” He squeezed around Talin and that was all it took for them both to lose track of the conversation, orgams washing over them.

***

“I need to go back to my apartment, get a clean suit for tomorrow,” James murmured late Sunday afternoon as they laid on top of the duvet in the afternoon sun. “I should… gather the dry cleaning and clean out the fridge.”

“Yes, of course,” Talin looked up from his phone where he was scrolling through routine work emails. “I’ll drive you.”

“No, you relax,” James was stretching as he stood and pulled on his pants. “I’ll just take a cab. See you tomorrow?” He was beginning to chafe at the constant attention, the fact that he had no desire to be away from the hungry gaze of those green eyes.

“Sure,” Talin fidgeted with the duvet and didn’t meet his gaze. There it was, the other shoe he’d been waiting for since he James Bond came to Q Branch on Friday. “See you tomorrow.”

Once Bond was gone, he started his own laundry and loaded the dishwasher. The cats trailed around his feet, and he fed them and scooped the box. There was still a few hours before bed, but he laid down on the couch and turned on the TV, tired.

The morning wasn’t much better. Talin gave up on his fitful napping as soon as it got light, and opted for coffee instead of tea. He was at Six by 0700, and Eve came down with two pastries. 

“You’re an angel,” Talin grinned, biting into the chocolate croissant.

“How was your weekend?” Eve smiled. “Finally get a leg over?”

“That’s not really… something I want to discuss,” Talin said quietly as he noticed the minions listening. 

“Well, anyway, I have orders for Bond to be kitted out,” Eve said, raising an eyebrow. “He’s heading off to Rio this afternoon. The usual, and a hormone kit for a honeypot mission.”

“Of course,” Talin took a deep breath and didn’t meet her eyes. “I’ll have it done by noon. Have medical send me down his pills.”

“Are you going to be alright with this, love?” Eve asked softly. “You should switch him over to someone else on comms.”

“That would be the cruelest thing I could do,” Talin shook his head. “Send him down at 1215.”

He tried not to let his mind wander as he assembled the kit. It was the safest sort of mission for Bond really, one sniff of his hormones and the Alphas would be putty in his hands, no weapons needed. But he packed the radio and Walther PPK into their usual case, an envelope of travel papers and medical’s kit joining them in the briefcase.

“Q,” James cleared his throat as he came to stand before Talin’s desk at precisely 1215. “I’m here for my kit.”

“Of course,” Talin looked up and cleared his throat. Bond was devastating in a black suit, leather gloves to match on his hands. He still smelled faintly of them, although there was a strong wash of pheromones as he made eye contact. Talin swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “Everything is inside, your papers, and medical scripts. Here’s a USB drive, just plug it into the computer and it will copy over all the files for me. It's not an issue if you can’t stay while it uploads… There’s an emergency birth control kit just in case there isn’t time for the condoms and… do be careful out there. Return my equipment, and my agent, in one piece, please,” his cheeks flushed.

Bond gave him a terse nod and rubbed absently at his throat. The teeth marks were hidden by his tie, but they wouldn’t be a problem. If anything, they would mark him as easy, a prime candidate for a quick no strings attached fumble amidst the party atmosphere of Rio de Janeiro. 

By the time the plane landed in Rio, Bond was uncomfortable. The earpiece was hidden in his ear, but he kept contemplating taking it out. He didn’t want Talin to overhear this next part, the part where he spread his legs and begged to be fucked like a tart, and then made off with the documents while the alpha slept it off. 

In the end he left the earpiece in his coat pocket, and Talin fretted at the radio silence. Bond didn’t turn it back on until he was at the airport. 

“Mission complete, Quartermaster,” Bond said, sipping a scotch in the lounge while he waited for his plane to board. He hadn’t slept and his skin felt tight and hot, too sensitive. 

“Your vitals are worrisome,” Talin said. “You’re running 37.5 and your pulse is over 110. Are you coming down with something?”

“No, just jittery from too much coffee and no sleep,” Bond rubbed at his eyes. “Probably need more water.”

“And eat something if you can?” Talin’s head ached. “I might have to let R handle your kit. I have a bit of a migraine coming on. My vision is spotty.”

Migraine. James swallowed, throat suddenly dry. His own head was pounding as well. That was usually something that happened in bonded pairs, similar symptoms. 

“Maybe we got the flu,” he said, voice thick. 

“No, I… shit,” Talin checked his own vitals in the smart blood program. “We should… probably talk when you’re back.”

“What’s wrong?” Bond heard the change of tone in his voice.

“I haven’t…” Talin went into his office and closed the door. “Let me switch you over to a private comms line.” He typed a few things on his private computer. “Alright. I think it might be me. I’ve never had a rut before, you might be reacting to me. It's probably best if we… aren’t around each other.”

“And you get to decide that?” Bond found himself shouting.

“I didn’t want to affect you,” Talin said quietly. “Of course I want to be around you. I’ve been out of sorts since you left on Sunday, and… I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“Well…” Bond sighed as his flight was announced. “I have to board the plane. When you are feeling up to it, we could… get a drink.”

“If you still want to?” Talin found himself hoping. “Take your suppressants, it might help.” 

Bond hung up and boarded the plane. He found himself fidgeting, and un-did his tie before the flight took off. He ordered a double scotch as soon as the flight attendant came around. It didn’t help.

When they turned off the seat belt sign, he made his way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. His face in the mirror was flushed and his hair was greasy with sweat and lack of sleep. When he made it back to his seat he managed to doze until the pilot announced the descent into London, but his dreams were filled with black curls and shining green eyes.

Bond made a split second decision as he left Heathrow. He hailed a cab and gave Q’s address, and was there before he had the time to second guess his reasons.

“James?” Talin answered the door in a soft white t-shirt and sleep pants. “What are you doing here?” 

“You weren’t feeling well, I wanted to check on you,” Bond cupped his cheek in a calloused palm and kissed Talin, kicking the door shut behind them. 

“Not that I’m complaining…” Talin gave him a rather disheveled grin. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I- I tried not to think too hard about it,” Bond admitted. “I couldn’t bear the thought of you having a rut and me wasting that.”

“That’s… sweet,” Talin pushed his glasses up on his head out of the way. “I was about to have a shower. Want to join me?”

“Oh gods yes, I went straight to the airport,” Bond pulled off his coat and dropped it on the floor next to his briefcase. “I still smell of that fucker.”

“I was worried,” Talin whispered. “Your earpiece was off. I couldn’t warn you if there was a problem.”

“I didn’t…” Bond rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t want you to hear that. And it made me- I realized some things. I don’t want to do that again. Not when I could be here in London. But… shower, and some food first. We can talk about all that after your rut.”

Talin followed him to the bathroom with a small smile, shedding the sleep pants and shirt. He put his glasses on the sink and stepped under the shower, head back. Bond stood there and studied him. He looked so young and fragile, even with the circles under his eyes. But he knew that wasn’t true- the formidable man before him could bring assassins home with a few keystrokes on his computer, whereas before no one had cared. The 00s had been treated as expendable until Talin took over, calling them by name and personalizing their equipment to their specific strengths.

“You feel good,” Talin sighed as Bond pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. He pulled Bond closer and sighed. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“Yes?” James nipped his shoulder and Talin squirmed back against his cock.

“I’d really love for you to fuck me,” Talin said, turning back to kiss him. 

“Really?” Bond asked. “You’d let me?”

“LET you? I’m asking you,” Talin laughed. “Do you want me to beg?”

“I can think of better uses for your perfect mouth,” James murmured, running his thumb across Talin’s bottom lip. 

Talin didn’t say a word, just dropped to his knees and swallowed Bond down with a happy moan. He kneaded at Bond’s thighs and hummed, nose pressed to the wiry curls around his cock. Bond’s cock was shorter than his, but thick, and he soon hardened in Talin’s mouth.

“Gods… you’re good at that,” James leaned back against the wall of the shower and pulled Tain’s head back by the hair so he could see his eyes. “Come up here, you gorgeous thing.” He pulled Talin up and kissed him, hands wandering to trace the bite marks he’d left over the weekend.

“Let’s wash up, get to bed,” Talin murmured between kisses, breathless. “I want you inside me.”

“You won’t hear me complain,” Bond made short work of it, between stealing kisses and nipping at Talin’s skin. “The noises you make… fuck.”

“Well hurry up then,” Talin stepped out of the shower and shook his hair back, like a dog. 

“Come here and at least dry off, you’ll get the bed wet,” Bond scolded fondly. The drying was perfunctory and short though, as Talin chased his mouth and fingered Bond’s cock. “Into bed with you, limpet,” Bond chucked.

“Will you?” Talin flopped back against the pillows and dug blindly in the bedside drawer for a bottle of lube, a blush staining his cheeks.

“With pleasure,” Bond knelt above him. “Gods, you’re warm. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, now that you’re here,” Talin sighed as James’ fingers found his hole. “Oh!” He tugged Bond down by the hair and cried out against his neck as Bond sunk his teeth into his skin. “Don’t stop, please?” That was all it took to make him come the first time, James’ fingers and teeth sinking into him.

“Eager thing, aren’t you,” James pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m not sure if I should be flattered or not, you went off like a rocket.”

“I’m sorry, I tried not to,” Talin hid his face. “But…”

“But you love to be bitten,” Bond chuckled. “Duly noted.”

“You could mark me,” Talin whispered, sneaking a shy look at Bond. “It doesn’t have to be on you.”

“A bond bite? You’d want that?” Bond’s clear blue eyes studied him carefully.

“I said I meant to keep you, James Bond,” Talin said firmly. “I wasn’t lying. Now, fuck me,” he ordered, eyes twinkling.

“Would you bite me back?” James asked.

“Someday. When you retire, and when you ask me for it,” Talin smiled. “But on your terms, when you’re ready.”

“Is this your way of asking me?” James laughed. 

“Oh no, 007. You do much better with orders,” Talin moaned as James sunk his cock, and his teeth, into him.


End file.
